


Like a virgin (with your heartbeat next to mine)

by princessrosberg



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artem want's to lose his virginity to his best friend, but soon finds out that it's not all it cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a virgin (with your heartbeat next to mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piratemoggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratemoggy/gifts).



> I wrote all this on my phone and in the space of a few hours so apologies for any mistakes. This is kinda a make up present for Nino because her summer fic is absolutely awful and I felt so bad and had to get something else out. I hope you all enjoy anyway :)

Artem looks at his best friend from across the room, sat at his desk, head buried into some ridiculously thick text book and his lips wrapped around a pen. He's not seen Mitch for a few weeks now - what with him being in the middle of his A Level's and Artem dragging himself through his GCSE'S - granted they weren't as important but still. He's trying to read up on the structure of a flower, just finding out that there were in fact _nine_ fucking different parts, not just the petals and stem. But with Mitch unnecessarily sucking on his pen, his eyes narrowed in concentration, and the little whines of confusion is driving him absolutely fucking insane.

He's had a crush on Mitch for as long as he can remember, they'd met in the library one time, when Artem was 13 with his shit hair and thick rimmed glasses. He remembers Mitch dropping in the chair next to him with his gorgeous smile, asking him why he was up here alone and he knew from that moment he was _royally fucked_. He's never mentioned anything of course, why would he? It's not like Mitch is going to run into his arms and declare he's loved him his entire life and that he'll whisk Artem away to Paris for the weekend. He only just realises that he'd been mumbling out loud to himself, because when he looks back at Mitch he's got a confused frown across his face.

"You know I hate it when you do that, stop it"  
Mitch says, and that just confuses Artem because he doesn't have any clue what he'd even been doing. He closes his biology book, completely done with flowers and their fucking stupid structures, and pushes his glasses up to rest across his hair.

"What?"  
He replies, watching as Mitch slams his own book shut and spins his desk chair around. And of course he's sat straddling it, legs either side and his arms resting against the back.

"Mumbling in Russian, I hate not knowing what you're on about"  
Artem laughs quietly - he's glad it was in his native language, because he really doesn't want to know what Mitch's face would look like if he knew. Mitch shakes his head, smiles slightly as he pushes his chair over to Artem, the wheels easily gliding across the wooden floor of his bedroom.  
"How's the biology going? You know I don't mind helping, god knows I need a fucking break from reading about ionic bonds"  
Artem smiles softly - he'd of taken up Mitch's offer any other time, but right now his brain is fried and he just wants to talk about something that had been on his mind for the past few months.

"I actually wan-"  
He starts but soon stops himself when he realises he's still speaking Russian, laughs when Mitch glares down at him.  
"I wanted to ask you something"  
And Mitch smiles - that perfect reassuring smile, like he's saying of course, you know you can tell me anything. He has a brief thought of making something up, ask about his family or something, but its been on his mind for so damn long now he can't go back on himself.  
"What's it like losing your virginity?"

Mitch almost tumbles off his chair, his eyes widening in shock and surprise and Artem wants to fucking die on the spot. He should of knew this was a bad idea, asking his best friend about something so personal, but it's Mitch and they share everything together.  
"I don't- well I mean I can't really say, it's different for everyone"  
Mitch stutters, and even he - someone so cocky and good looking - is blushing in embarrassment.

"What was your time like then?"  
Artem bites his lip slightly, trying to ignore how close Mitch's face is to his and that fact he's only a few inches away from his widest dreams. He's kissed Mitch once before, when he'd snuck the younger boy into a party and got him absolutely wasted on shots - he doesn't remember any of it though, just the stories of it from friends about how he was a pretty hot nerd when he was drunk.

"I was a bit drunk when I lost it to Carlos, and we were in a tiny tent at some shitty festival with bugs all around us"  
Mitch stops to laugh slightly, his eyes lighting up in amusement as he recalls the memory.  
"I mean it didn't hurt me that much, but I've been fingering my self since I was 11 so-"  
Artem's cheeks heat up as he thinks about it - Mitch spread across his bed, lip tugged between his teeth as he fingers himself to orgasm.  
"Why do you ask anyway?"  
He's suddenly pulled back by Mitch's soft voice, smile across his face. He takes a deep breath, glances at his best friend for a moment before his eyes slide shut. He's too embarrassed to say this to begin with, and having to hold eye contact with Mitch is just too much.

"I-I want to lose mine..."  
His voice is so quiet and breathy he barely recognises it as his own. He hears Mitch gasp slightly, and Artem chances it, opens his eyes slowly to glance back up into his honey brown eyes. For the first time in his life he can't read or work out the expression in Mitch's face and it fucking terrifies him.  
"I mean you lost it with someone you trust right? Just- I want that too"  
His voice is coming back a little now and Artem's surprised he hasn't just died on the spot - it's the most embarrassed he's ever been in his life.

"Who is it? Because I swear to god if they hurt you I'll-"

"It's you"  
He interrupts Mitch's rambling, biting his tongue to stop himself saying anything else. Because right now he'd get on his knees and beg if it meant Mitch was going to fuck him slowly, making him whimper for more like in all those Porno's he'd seen. Mitch seems at a loss of words, his mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes wide with surprise as he stares down at Artem. He knew this would happen, that Mitch wouldn't say it's fine and fuck him there and then, and he's so god damn embarrassed that he has to roll over and face the wall because he can't bare to look at the honey brown eyes.

He hears Mitch rustling behind him, the sound of the chair sliding across the floor before he's suddenly curled up behind, spooning right up against Artem. Usually he wouldn't mind this, they've cuddled together enough for this not to be weird but it's slightly different now he's poured his heart out and asked Mitch to fuck him - not to mention the fact he's trying to hide the clearly obvious boner under his joggers. Mitch's finger runs across his bare skin, along his forearm and down to his wrist before trailing them back up again. He stops at the top of Artem's arm, his hand reaching round to curl around his jaw and turn his head, so Artem is forced to look at him.

"If you're absolutely sure-"  
Well, he definitely wasn't expecting that. Artem pulls his lip between his teeth, glances up at Mitch unsure of what to do or say, so he just nods slightly and hopes it's enough for Mitch. He doesn't have the time to say anything anyway, because Mitch leans down to press's their lips together and his heart is beating so fast he wouldn't be surprised if he exploded there and then. Mitch is so soft, so gentle and caring like he's afraid to push Artem too far. He whines happily against Mitch's lips, not really sure whether he should bite down on his bottom lip like he'd heard or to push his tongue into Mitch's mouth and rub them together. But thankfully the Kiwi catches on and takes charge, running his tongue across Artem's lips until he slowly parts them, and the noise he manages to pull from Mitch when their tongues rub together makes him _fucking die_.

They're still fully clothed, which isn't doing anything for the achingly hard boner he's nursing, and he's pretty sure Mitch is hard too. They kiss for a little longer, Mitch keeps it slow and gentle, tries to calm Artem's nerves down by not pushing him too hard, and Artem can slowly feel the confidence building. He pulls away for a moment, curls his fingers around the bottom of his jumper and pulls it off in one smooth movement. Mitch smirks at him, his eyes raking across his now bare chest as he visually eats him.  
"Honestly, I don't know how I waited so long, you're so fucking hot"  
Mitch mumbles, his words momentarily muffled by his shirt as he tugs that over his head too, their now naked torsos pressing against each other as Mitch dives down for another kiss. Artem curls his fingers into Mitch's hair, something between a laugh and a moan passing his lips when Mitch pushes him down onto his back and pins him down with his own body.

Its the sexiest and most scariest thing he's ever been through in his entire life, and he's craving more - though he's not sure what he wants more of. Mitch pulls away, trails his lips across his neck and bites down on the soft skin, leaves small red bruises across his shoulder and collarbone - and that's definitely something Sergey will be asking about tomorrow. Artem jolts slightly when Mitch bites down a little too hard, the Kiwi instantly pulling away to glance down into his eyes.  
"Shit, did I hurt you?"  
He rests his weight on one arm, the other reaching up to brush against Artem's cheek. He can't believe Mitch is being so caring, all the virginity loss Porno's he'd seen had jumped straight to the fucking, though now when he thinks about it he's pretty sure the women getting fucked weren't virgins.

"I'm fine, I promise"  
He whispers back, a smile spreading onto his lips as he sees Mitch visibly relax, before dipping his head back down to press kisses against his shoulder and across the top of his chest. He's already pretty close to coming from just this, after managing to hold of wanking for a whole week praying that the slim chance this would actually of happened, happened. And it seems that the waiting has payed off. Artem tunes back in when he feels Mitch's lips trailing down his body, his hand rubbing gently at his through his joggers. He hates how whiny he sounds, how much he want's and needs this, but it only seems to fuel Mitch to rub harder.

But Mitch's hand soon stops, curls around the top of Artem's joggers before he glances up into his eyes.  
"If this goes to far or I hurt you, you have to tell me okay?"  
Artem nods, scared that the moment he opens his mouth he's going to moan and beg and probably switch between languages he's so far gone. When Mitch doesn't move, he realises that a nod isn't good enough and manages to muster up the strength to mumble out some sort of answer. He smiles at Artem, presses a soft kiss against his stomach before pulling his joggers and boxers down, Artem pushing his hips up to make it easier. And suddenly he feels so exposed and shy, his legs shifting slightly to try and hide his cock. Mitch laughs, his hands clamp down against Artem's knees to stop him.

"Come on, you can't hide yourself from me. Not looking that hot anyway"  
Mitch breathes out, tongue flicking across his lips as his eyes stay locked on Artem's cock. It's hard against his stomach, leaking pre come from the tip. He closes his eyes, finding it just _too_ embarrassing to watch Mitch eying up his cock. Artem's lips part when he feels Mitch's hand gently close around his cock, hips arching up to feel more - it's the most heavenly feeling in the world and if he was to die right now he'd be pretty happy to say he'd lived a successful life. He tugs at his dick, swipes his thumb across the tip to catch the pre come and spreads it across his hand as a make shift replacement for lube. Artem's never been this caring when he's wanked, he'd tug himself red raw in the shower and cause awful friction, the few seconds of bliss making the pain worthwhile. But this is something else.

"Lube?"  
Artem forces his eyes open to glance down at Mitch, struggling to make sense of the Kiwi's words.  
"Have you got lube?"  
Mitch says again, and this time Artem does make sense of things, and blindly reaches towards his drawer, fumbling through the shit that had been stored in there until his fingers curl around the bottle of lube and throws it towards Mitch. He still can't believe this is happening, that he's minutes away from Mitch burying his cock inside of Artem and fucking the virginity out of him.  
"Hey, have you ever fingered yourself?"  
Mitch asks, in such a normal tone as if it's the most fucking normal thing in the world. Artem shakes his head, biting his lip as he watches Mitch flick open the bottle of lube and squirt a generous amount of liquid onto his fingers. Mitch leans over him, his legs either side Artem's waist and his weight across his left arm.

"Make sure you stay relaxed baby, I don't want to hurt you"  
He can feel Mitch's hand between his legs, pushing them apart slightly before his cold and wet fingers dance across his skin. Mitch kisses him as he presses his first finger inside - it's weird, doesn't really hurt but it's warm and wet and just _so strange_. Mitch is slow, fingers him gently until Artem feels himself opening up, getting used to the feeling that Mitch has got his fucking fingers inside of him. Artem jolts when he feels Mitch slide a second finger in, tenses up and cries out at against Mitch's lips at the awful burning sensation. He tries to pull away, but Artem scrambles to grab at his wrist, to stop him from pulling away.

"Just- give me a minute, I'm fine"  
Mitch smiles, doesn't move until Artem says so, and it's better then, it doesn't hurt as he gently scissors them inside. It actually starts to feel good, not as much as when Mitch had his fingers curled around his cock, but he's pretty sure it starts to feel better after a while - if Sergey's words were anything to go by that is. The third and final finger slips in easier this time, it's a tight fit but it doesn't hurt and Artem has no idea what Mitch does but he moves and it's glorious and god, he could come from just this. But Mitch is soon pulling away, Artem watching as he squirts another huge amount of lube into his hand, smears it across his cock before leaning back down.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can go back to-"  
Mitch starts, but Artem cuts him off by lifting his head to press their lips together. Mitch smiles against them, his hand - sticky with lube - curls around Artem's thigh to push his leg up and over his waist. And suddenly everything settles in to Artem, that he's about to lose his virginity, that it's going to be with his best friend and the boy he's loved for the past 3 years. Mitch presses the tip of his cock against Artem, and he tenses up in instinct - Mitch is so big compared to his fingers, and even that took a lot of getting used to.  
"You have to relax baby, or we can't do this"  
He tries to, he closes his eyes, curls his arms around Mitch's neck and thinks about something calming, that this is going to be perfect and be the best feeling in the entire fucking world. It helps in a way, Artem can feel his entire body loosening up, feel Mitch's smile against his lips as he slowly pushes in.

It burns again, hurts like a bitch and feels like someone's pinching him, but he's hiding that because he knows the minute there's a slight flash of pain across his face Mitch will stop. And sure, he doesn't want it to hurt, but Artem feels like if they back off now he'll never get the opportunity again, so he has to man up and deal with the pain. Mitch eases more of his cock in, whines slightly when Artem clenches down on him - and Artem's pretty sure he's using every atom in his body to not slam down into him right now. Mitch presses in a little too quick, the rest of his cock sliding in easily with the lube but it fucking hurts and Artem cries out against Mitch's lips, his back arching which only makes the pain worse.

"Fuck, Artem look at me"  
Mitch's voice is still breathy and turned on, but the panic and worry stands out above everything and Artem can't ignore it this time. He opens his eyes and looks up at his best friend, into his honey brown eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
He nods, he's not okay, he's in so much pain and just about biting back the tears but he has to do this, can't be the kid who doesn't lose his virginity until he's 20. Mitch doesn't seem to happy with his response, he keeps their gazes locked, the worry still dancing in his eyes and when he moves again and Artem whimpers in pain, he doesn't have any time to protest before Mitch pulls out. He wants to cry and curl up and disappear away from everything.  
"Hey, don't get upset it's okay"  
Mitch soothes, rubs his hand across Artem's cheek; it's still sticky with lube, and it manages to pull a soft laugh from him because it's just so Mitch.

"Who cares anyway, we have plenty of time to do this right?"  
Mitch keeps his hand across Artem's cheek, thumb stroking across the stray tears that fall. Artem sighs quietly - he's right, they're not suddenly going to stop being best friends and they've got the next god knows how many years to do this. He smiles back at Mitch, the pain now subsiding and rolls over onto his side, pressing his back against Mitch's chest so they're spooning. They're still sticky with lube, a layer of sweat draped over their bodies, but it's nice to cuddle like this with Mitch, to be so close and intimate in a completely different way he's used to. Artem doesn't know why he thinks about telling Mitch, but he's already done one unbelievable thing today, so he might as well make it two.

"Mitch?"  
He hums in response, buries his head in Artem's hair and cuddles him tighter.

"I love you"  
And this time it's Mitch who stiffens up, he doesn't pull away though which is a good sign and laughs quietly, his breath tickling against the back of Artem's neck.

"I know you do you idiot, and I love you too"  
Artem makes a mental note to talk to him about it later, he's exhausted from revision, exhausted from their failed attempt at sex and now tired from Mitch's warm cuddles and soft kisses. He can feel Mitch's slow heartbeat against his back, his hand lazily tracing patterns against his arm, and Artem soon finds himself becoming content with just this as he dozes off into a light nap.

 


End file.
